


A Little Tied Up

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Alec Lightwood?'Alec is determined to find out what his mother had whispered to Magnus when she left after staying with them for two days so he thinks he's found a way to do it but things don't really go according to plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from a little less conversation, more action needed. I thought it had stopped there but thanks to one of my wonderful readers Jrockerlove wanting more and giving me a head full of ideas, here is the next installment.  
> This gets pretty much down to business from the get go, so be warned.! There will be two chapter to this as it sort of took on a life of its own. There will be a follow up fic as well. Please let me know what you think.

The door had hardly closed before Alec had Magnus shoved hard up against it.

“If I remember correctly, we need to finish something.” He murmured into his ear  
. Magnus felt a tingle run up and down his spine. He felt Alec gently nipping at his ear lobe and it was driving him nuts. But he could feel the hard coldness of the door knob digging into him.

“Could we take this to our bed? The door isn’t exactly comfortable.” Magnus ran his hands over Alec’s strong shoulders and down his arms.

“I didn’t hear you complaining earlier. Are getting soft in your old age, Mr Bane?”  
Alec still hadn’t moved and was now working his lips down his jaw to his neck, heading for that spot he knew would really get to him. Once he was there, Alec lavished attention to it with his tongue. Magnus felt his legs start to weaken and his crotch getting tight. He gave a growl and grabbed one of Alec’s hands to shove it down between them and jamming it against the front of his pants. Alec gasped.

“Does that feel like I’m getting soft to you?” Magnus said, his voice going deep and edgy. He pushed back against him and gripping the front of Alec’s shirt, while forcefully kissing him, started herding him towards the bedroom. 

Alec was amazed that they hadn’t hit anything on their journey and found himself jammed up against the edge of the bed. He had a sudden thought that made him laugh.

“Remember last time we did this and what happened? I don’t know who was more embarrassed me or you. My mother sure didn’t seem to care. I thought I knew that woman.” Alec said, as he dragged his shirt off over his head. 

As usual when he was in a hurry, Magnus gave a click of his fingers and instantly his shirt and pants had vanished.

“That’s cheating.” Alec told him. Magnus just smiled back at him, climbing onto the bed beside him, stalking him like a panther.

“Your right about Maryse. I would never of thought she could be so…….” Magnus was searching for the right word.

“Human? By the way, what did she say to you as she was going? I could tell from the look on your face it shocked you.” 

“I was going to say surprising but we’ll go with human. Oh it was nothing, really.” Magnus really didn’t want to reveal the whispered conversation they had exchanged. After the events of the last couple of days, he felt it would be better left a secret.

“Ah no, it was something, I can tell. Come on what was it?” 

“Alexander, you’re over thinking things again, believe me it’s not worth repeating.” Magnus started to lean in to kiss him, hoping it would be enough of a distraction to make him drop it. But Alec seemed determined.

“Why are you dodging this? You need to tell me.” He had put a hand up against the warm skin of Magnus chest to block him.

“I think there are much more entertaining things we could be doing than talking about your mother, Alexander. I would of thought after the last couple of days you would of thought so as well.”

“Funny you should mention that, do you know how embarrassed I was to get that photo you sent me?” He pushed Magnus back against the pillows and then straddled his lap. Magnus squirmed beneath him, a big grin on his face. He had been quite proud of that photo and the thought of Alec taking the lead was making him feel really hot.

“I can’t be held responsible for where you leave your phone, my love.” He feigned an innocent look.

“Nice try, Babe but you’re not getting out of it that easily.”

“Getting out of what, exactly?” Magnus asked frowning back at him. He’d be damned if his shadow hunter wasn’t up to something. 

Alec leaned over to the draw of the bedside chest and rummaged around in it before sitting back up holding two pieces of braided silk cord. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“How did you find them? I’d forgotten they were even there.” Now things were getting serious.

“I came across them a while ago. Thought they might come in handy. Like now.” He grabbed Magnus arm and pushed it back, wrapping one of the cords around his wrist with lightning speed.

“Hey! what are you doing?” Magnus laughed. This was completely out of character for Alec. He grabbed the other arm and did the same thing, rendering Magnus virtually helpless. 

“Who would have thought I could capture the mighty high warlock of Brooklyn so easily. God, you’re making my mouth water, though.” He said, sitting back to admire his handy work, running the tip of his tongue over his lips.

“You wouldn’t have stood a chance of doing this in any other situation if I didn’t happen to enjoy this sort of thing, shadow hunter.” He said, cockily. He wasn’t going to let him think he won that easily.

“Is that right? So, are you going to be a good warlock and tell me what my mother told you?”

Not this again. 

“Really Alexander, couldn’t you find a more constructive way to torture me? I can give you some ideas if you like.”

“No thank you, I think I have this in hand or I will have in a few minutes.” He wiggled his eye brows at him and grinned.

“Ok, who are you and what have you done with the real Alec Lightwood?”

“Him, oh he’s tied up and gagged in a closet somewhere. You have to deal with me from now on.” 

The whole idea of Alec turning into a bad boy was driving Magnus to distraction. Alec leaned forward and started peppering his face with soft kisses, working his way down to his neck. Magnus felt himself laying back and enjoying Alec’s brand of ‘torture’. That was, until he reached that damned pulse point. He felt the delicious warm wet heat of Alec’s tongue lapping over it before he gave it a sharp nip. He closed his eyes and pulled against the cords.  
Maybe this was going to be tougher than he thought. He still found himself tilting his head to give his boyfriend better access however and when he felt him suck the skin hard into his mouth, he moaned, arching his body against Alec’s weight.

“Ooo, we like that do we? Want more?” he said, keeping his voice low. Magnus was desperate to wrap himself around that big hard body that was pressed up against him but he knew he couldn’t. He gave Alec a pleading look and he felt him going back to the same spot, nuzzling into him before drawing him into his mouth again, harder this time. Magnus could help the loud moan that came from him. 

“So, are you ready to talk yet? Tell me what Mum said to you?” Alec teased.

“You really don’t want to know, I assure you.” Magnus said, through gritted teeth.

“Oh yes I do. Need more persuasion? Ok then.” He leaned in and started kissing a trail down over his chest, his hands roaming over him. He found one of his dark nipples and ran his tongue over its surface, before doing the same thing to the other one. Magnus thought he was going to explode. This had stopped being amusing and was bordering on painful. He pulled against the cords again, hard enough that it made red marks on his skin.  
Alec wasn’t finished yet though and he started heading lower down over his abs, every now and then giving the skin a nip, sending Magnus into a frenzy. 

“well are we going to be sensible and spill the beans? I think you know where I’m heading next if you don’t.” he told him. 

Magnus was breathing hard and he had started to break out in a fine mist of sweat. He could feel the tight material of his underwear getting more restricting by the minute. He didn’t think he could last much longer.

“Ok ok, she saw us in the kitchen.” He growled.

“Yeah, I know that much, I was there too remember?”

“She knew what we were doing.”

The smart look on Alec’s face vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

“What? Seriously?”

“yes, deadly serious. When she was leaving she told me next time I give you a blowjob in the kitchen I should watch the reflective services, aka the windows, are you happy now?” Magnus really wanted his hands free. He felt totally out of control without their use.  
Alec had made no move, however, to let him go. He was even grinning at him.

“Mr Bane, you’re a hot, sweaty mess. I think I like this look on you. All helpless and needy. I’m inclined to think I want to leave you this way for a little longer.”

Magnus gave a whine and pulled at the cords, arching his body against him, which only made things worse. Alec reached down and started to pull his underwear down inch by agonising inch till his hard, throbbing erection sprang free.

“Well, look what I found.” Alec said, softly and bent his head.

“For the love of God, Alexander, untie me. I need to feel you.” Magnus growled. 

“Since when do you need your hands for me to do this?” and he plunged his mouth down over his head, swirling his tongue around its smooth surface. Magnus gave a yell and screwed his eyes up hard enough to see stars behind his eye lids. Alec let him fall from his mouth wetly. Just the sound of it made his eyes water. He was hovering right on that exquisite edge and he felt helpless and out of control.

“Alec, I really need to come. Untie me.” He was reduced to begging now, it was getting ridiculous. He seemed to remember having more will power than this in the past. Alexander Lightwood had changed that for him as well.

“Maybe you should calm down a little. You’re not getting any younger, you know.” Alec grinned back at him. Magnus wanted to kill him.  
“Get me out of these cords and I’ll show you how old I am.” And he flashed his golden orb like cat’s eyes. Alec knew he was really on the brink if he was letting his glamour slip like that. 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” he asked as he reached up towards his wrists.

“Both. Now untie me, damn you.”

Alec was a little afraid that just maybe he had pushed his luck with him a bit too far. He could hear a deep rumbling growl coming from his chest and those demon eyes had never glowed so bright before. He untied one and then the other.   
The second he was free, Magnus launched himself at Alec, flipping him so he was on his back. He grabbed his wrists and put them over his head and clicked his fingers, using his magic to restrain him.

“Still think I’m too old for this?” He said, and he hooked his hands unto the material of his briefs before ripping them from him. 

“Yeah, my mistake, forget I said anything” Alec choked out. With another click of his fingers, Magnus had produced a bottle of lube and he flipped the top putting a generous amount into his hand before smothering Alec’s entrance in it. Oh boy, this was going to be fast and hard. He’d clearly done too good a job at stirring Magnus up.   
He took himself in hand, and widening his legs further he sank into him with a deep groan. Alec cried out, at the sudden fullness. Usually when they made love, Magnus took his time and went easy with him but there was nothing easy about this. He knew he wasn’t going to last long himself. He felt him draw back and slam into him again and that’s all it took to undo him. Magnus fell against his chest, riding the waves of his own release, groaning as his pleasure slowly faded. Magnus slowly raised his head to look at Alec. He smirked at him.

“Now who’s the hot mess, hum?” 

“Note to self, don’t torture warlock boyfriend.” Alec managed to say as he fought to regulate his breathing.

“there’s only one thing you need to remember, my love. Est sapientia et aetate et experientia.” Magnus said, sleepily against his chest.

“what the heck does that mean?”

“with age comes experience and wisdom.” 

“Yeah, whatever, you win.”

Just before Magnus felt himself drifting off, he thought he sure did, to have someone as wonderful as Alexander Lightwood in his life was a gift.


End file.
